


Rise and Naoto’s Bromance

by lazybumbum



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bromance basically, Fluff, Gebderbent, M/M, Male Kujikawa Rise, Male Shirogane Naoto, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybumbum/pseuds/lazybumbum
Summary: Just Naoto and Rise being whipped with each other
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rise and Naoto’s Bromance

1\. **Friendship**

The two are rather opposites when it comes to their attitudes but they took the public by a surprise when they found out that the two are best friends, _heck maybe even more than that_ as it seems to the public but neither one of them cared what they thought.

One is bubbly yet matured, but one is stoic yet a softie; at least that's what Rise receives from Naoto whenever they're alone together _without Moronji around them._

It was really a surprise actually, the idol didn't even thought that he'd be _best friends_ with the detective prince; Naoto Shirogane. Every girl would kill to be in his position as well as Naoto's since both of them did have fangirls but Rise couldn't blame the girls though.

Naoto really was a Prince Charming, a handsome one too on top that. Everything he says or does is rather elegant as well.

Naoto on the other hand disagrees with him, _it was too much compliment_ —he'd always say to Rise with a flushed face. The idol notices this kind of face that he does and would tease him for it and it didn't help that the flush in his face grew massively.

The detective was shocked too—at their friendship. Being friends with a well known idol was astonishing. It seems that he didn't took advantage of his popularity like some people would do. Naoto was grateful for Rise's attitude, he was _indeed_ clingy but it was adorable nonetheless; _as much as Naoto didn't want to admit._

Rise was caring and kind, who's also naturally friendly to anyone. He lacked that kind of attitude but seeing his _bro_ being like that inspired him so he _tried_ to but ultimately failed at the same time since he'd give off a cool yet a stoic impression to people—which they found attractive to him.

Of course Rise would tease him for it but seeing Naoto trying so hard _yet he hides it but nothing could go pass Rise since he_ _was a Navi_ , he'd just teach him to be casual, with the help of Yu-Senpai as well.

2\. Hanging Out

Starting off with the cheerful idol, he'd always want to drag Naoto around the mall whenever he had the chance but knowing the detective is always busy at work, he'd only get a few chance of having to do this but would also grab the chance to.

He'd dress Naoto up in several clothings; those that are rather elegant that fits the detective perfectly he'd obviously dress him up to it, even if he had to force the detective to do so. "C'mon, Naoto-kun! You'll look great in this, I'm sure of it!"—And will eventually show a puppy dog eyes that Naoto couldn't reject.

"F-Fine, but I shall only dress up a few understood?"

Rise immediately squealed and hugged the detective for it, earning a blush from it that caused the detective to also stammer a lot. Thank you Rise.

With Naoto being the mysterious guy he is—he's obviously not to Rise but nonetheless, his favorite hanging spot is the library or your local book store. He _loved_ books but Rise thought it was boring but would just come with him since he wanted to spend some time with _his_ Naoto-kun.

Even though Rise wasn't a big fan of books, he couldn't help but be interested on why Naoto likes— _no like is an understatement_ , he was interested in why Naoto **loves** them so he just gave him a chance since the detective does that whenever he'd force him to wear clothes that he buys for him.

"Mystery novels huh? This does fit you well, Naoto-kun!" And now Rise has achieved a new hobby, reading mystery novels and also solving them. He's technically become a closet detective 'cause of Naoto. And from so on, the detective wouldn't hesitate to lend the idol some of his books and wouldn't even care if he doesn't return it to him.

"Do you think I was right about that, Naoto-kun? Maybe I should become a detective instead of pursuing my idol career—nah, I'm kidding!"

3\. Inspiration

After a year of being in hiatus, Rise has finally came back into the idol industry but he couldn't help but miss the investigation team, especially his Naoto-kun. Believe it or not, whenever he'd go on concerts or do performances, the detective was _always_ on his mind 24/7—as an inspiration of course.

_Maybe even more to that._

Inoue also noticed this but couldn't be more proud to his son—idol. Rise would quizzical about this bit if he thought about it, he'd flushed as to who he was thinking about _which certainly wasn't an act but rather a genuine one._ Naoto would always sneeze of course, feeling like someone is thinking of him.

Whenever Naoto is on a case, he'd always receive **constant** phone calls or messages from Rise. He'd get annoyed of course but reminded himself that; once this is over, you will get to see Rise. Who am I kidding? Why am I even thinking about these stuff, need I remind myself to focus on this prior task that have been bestowed upon me...

It was true though, he'd get to see Rise once this is over but knowing that, the idol was probably busy on practicing since it's required for being an idol.

Basically if they had the chance to meet up, it'd be a trip for an **entire** day. Well then, they should probably start planning once they have the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this I forgot my first time posting here. Anyways, enjoy guys.


End file.
